


白昼梦（未完）

by Abyuanss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss
Summary: 于梦中翩翩起舞吧。





	白昼梦（未完）

00.

  
梦境与现实的界线到底在何处呢？

或者说，这两者之间本来就没有分别呢？

带着冠冕的皇帝微微一笑，优雅地鞠躬谢幕。他的金发上洒满灯光，竟比冠冕还要璀璨夺目。他向自己伸出了手，说："……"

涉从梦中惊醒。

他身边英智依然在熟睡，右手紧紧攥着涉的衣角，不知梦到了什么而眉心微蹙。涉小心而迅速地把他微凉的手从自己的衣角上移回温暖的被窝，俯下身抚平睡美人的眉心，犹豫了一下，在他的额头轻轻印下一吻。天边映出第一抹鱼肚白的时候，涉悄无声息地离开了。

房门被无声地合上，轻不可闻的脚步声逐渐消失在走廊深处。

睡美人在逐渐绚烂的晨光下弯起了唇角。

01.

床头的玫瑰增加到五枝的这天午后。红茶的香气掩盖住了刺鼻的消毒水味。英智捧起茶杯笑得一本满足，凛月坐在另一边的床上眯着眼嗅着茶香，一年级的小后辈们则提心吊胆地坐在两位学长中间，一边帮忙给茶杯注满红茶，一边不时心虚地张望门口。凛月小小地抿了一口茶水，慢悠悠地开口。

"呐，小英，真的不考虑一下吗？我可是头一次做出这种邀请呢。"他晶红的眸子里闪动着某种情绪，"只要一~下，不会很痛，还能解决全部问题。只要让我在你这里咬一口。"他用食指戳戳自己颈侧的动脉。

"凛月的好意我收到了喔。"英智笑起来，优雅地抿一口茶水。"但是，既然结局已定，我就按照剧本要求去表演就好。其他的东西我是不会强求的。"他摸摸好像快要哭起来的创的头，拍拍低下头咬紧嘴唇的司的肩膀，抬起头的时候，那双晶红色的眸子执拗地望进他的双眼。他无奈的弯起唇。

"凛月，不要闹别扭。今天已经拉着你们陪我很久了，回去吧。这一壶红茶我就收下了。"他从病床上坐起来想要下床，被司和创一左一右慌忙按了回去。凛月站起身带头向门口走去。两个一年生向英智匆匆道别之后也追了上去。

"英智前辈……真的没关系吗？"房门在身后关上，创就忍不住开口问道。凛月没回头，但是停下脚步叹了口气。

"我哥哥他们……那些奇人们，应该要回来了吧。"他说，"但愿能带回来一点好消息吧。可惜我已经帮不上什么忙了。"

英智独自坐在病房里，捧着随手从床头抓来的一本书慢慢读着。夕阳渐渐西沉，投入玻璃窗的光线逐渐黯淡。直到看不清书上的字为止，英智放下书望向窗外残留的霞光，无声地叹了口气。

"我进来了……怎么不开灯？"不知过了多久，一个声音打破了静寂。英智眯起眼适应突然洒下的灯光，转过头去，看到了眉头紧皱的敬人。"哟。终于忙完了？看来学生会缺了我有些艰难啊。"英智笑起来。敬人瞪着他，眼里却有了点笑意。"看来你的状态很好啊。既然有这个自觉，就快点治好病回来给我分担工作啊。"他从随身包里拿出一个笔记本递给英智，"这是这两天的情况和一些事务。"

"辛苦你了。"英智接过来，认认真真地翻看起来。敬人腾出手，无意间环顾四周，却迅速皱起眉。他起身关上窗户，拉好窗帘，把英智手边盛着凉掉的红茶的杯子拿走，换上一杯尚冒着热气的白水。"呐敬人……"英智早就从笔记上抬起头，扶着太阳穴无奈地开口。"敬人？……水神姬老师？"敬人好像被电打了一下一样跳回身，"不要剥夺别人生存的乐趣嘛。"英智无辜地眨眨眼看着他。

"让我纵容你这些生存的乐趣就是在剥夺我生存的权利。"敬人严词拒绝，"还有，那个称呼是怎么回事？"英智眯着眼笑了，"没什么哟，水~神~姬~老~师♪"看着敬人瞪大的眼睛和风雨欲来的神情，英智赶忙见好就收，"至少给我留下红茶吧？"

"不行。已经不早了，会影响睡眠。"敬人依然是干脆利落地否决，忽略英智刻意摆出来的可怜巴巴的表情径直走到床边坐下，作势要抽走他手里的笔记本。"看来你是没什么要问的了？""当然不。"英智迅速抽手笑起来，"你看，像这里……"

敬人在英智病房里留了两三个小时。期间他曾无数次皱着眉头要离开，却立刻被英智提出的不得不回答的问题留住，接着就是一阵追问的狂风骤雨。终于他叹口气，把笔记本横在还要追问的英智眼前："可以了！……真是的，总是拿你没办法。"英智很快就意会了他在说什么，眨着眼笑了。"敬人，"他语气平静地开口，"你看，梦之咲现在正处在上升发展的重要阶段，而我作为这场革命的领头人，只能坐在这里，没有办法知道外界的情况，因此根本无法起到领导人应有的作用，还要每天接受你的说教洗礼……""我知道了。我明天会再过来一趟的。但是今天绝对不可以继续了。"敬人一脸无奈地许诺，把尚有不甘之色的英智按回被窝。他的这个青梅竹马啰嗦起来也不是一般人能承受的。

"好吧，那么今天到此为止。晚安，敬人，祝你有一个好梦。"英智不得已躺在枕头上向敬人挥手。敬人用警告的目光将英智按在床上，心满意足地笑了一下。"晚安，英智。如果让我知道你没有好好休息，我可是要取消明天的来访的。"英智点点头，敬人关上灯推门离开了。病房里陷入一片寂静，只有英智平缓的呼吸声静静地回响。

不知过了多久。英智无声地从床上坐起来，走到床边站定。手边的小桌上是还没来得及被处理掉的红茶，英智给自己倒了一杯，冰冷的红茶苦涩的口感在舌尖绽开。又过了一会，他放下倒空的茶壶，走回到床边躺回去了。

窗外的夜色静静浮动着，仿佛在等待什么东西打破它一样。

但是终究也是什么都没有到来。


End file.
